Baseball Talents
by KitKatManiac
Summary: Nobody knew that Sabrina was so talented at baseball, but when she is asked to try out for the girls team, how will Puck feel? Jealous of her talent? Or will the pranks only get worse? I adopted this from Juliette Grimm, the first chapter is entirely hers.
1. At the Batting Cages

**The first two chapters of this story are by Juliette Grimm. I only spell checked this.**

Sabrina Grimm huffed heavily as she pulled up her bookfilled bag. I mean come on on the first day of school Mrs. Kirt didn't need to assign 5 hard-core questions. Of course she did though. Sabrina walked out of class to be greeted by Puck.

"Hey Puck." She said.

"Hey pus-face." Sabrina ignored the stares and snickers.

"Can we leave?"She asked.

"Nope. I want to try out for baseball."

Sabrina coked a eye-brow, "Since when do you like spots?'

"Since now." He snapped.

"Puck I have a ton of home work just bring me home!" Sabrina said rising her voice and ignoring the circle that formed around her and Puck.

"No. Just watch I mean it will be fun to watch me. Your king and your fiancee!" He snickered.

"I hate whoever told you!"

"Oh. Well you know what I find it funny because I can laugh...'member when I met you and Daphne. Well watching is a domestic task. So is keeping your mouth closed! And that's an order!" Puck crows.

People around the duo snickered. Sabrina's eye's flared and she glared, "I seem to recall me beating you up last tuesday!" She smacked Puck upside the head.

"After I died your hair blue...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"After you took a bath."

"Dogface!"

"Freak-baby!"

"Beetle-Breath!"

"And Proud!"

"Ugh fine. As long as I can hit some in the batting range things!"

"Whatever toots your horn!"

The strange pair stormed outside, ignoring the crowd that found this very funny.

* * *

Sabrina watched Puck. He was pretty good. She thought.

Ignoring the stares she picked up a bat and pulled out her red baseball cap. She tugged her hair back in a loose pony tail and took of her sweater revealing a blue t-shirt to go with her short shorts and yellow Puma's.

She pressed the button and then took her stance. The first ball came and she wacked viciously and then the next. Each ball came faster than the last and Sabrina hit every time.

She didn't notice the boys had stopped tryouts and started watching her. She just hit.

She didn't notice the guy video tapping her. She just hit.

She didn't notice Puck's annoyed and furious expression. She just hit.

The last ball came and she muttered the words her mother said when she was merely a child of 6 and was learning, "Watch the ball and the bat meet."

She took of her cap and then turned. Upon noticing the boys watching her and the girls jealous stares from the bleachers. She blushed and put the bat down.

"There Puck you tried out now can we go home?" She asked the guys stared jealously at Puck.

"Whatever pus-face. You really suck."

Sabrina could take the insults about anything but her family and her sports abilitys. She then punched Puck in the gut.

"I'll find my own ride home" She muttered, "And for your information I'll lock the door behind me."

"Sabrina..." Then came most of the boys asking her if she wanted a ride home.

"No thanks." She said.

Then grabbing her sweater she looked up. Catching eye's with the coach, he came over to her.

"I think you would be good material for the girls team. Please come try out." He said.

"Yeah I will." She meant it.

Sabrina then went over to Puck.

"OK. Honestly I do not want to jump in a strangers car so...I'm sorry for punching you. You are good at sports but I am good to." She muttered.

Puck's chest puffed out and she frowned as they walked out the field.

"Yeah well you aren't bad yourself." he muttered.

"You complimented me!" She screamed, "VICTORY!"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"It already has." She laughed.

_**Love it hate it! NO FLAMES! What do you think?**_


	2. Tryouts

**I'd like to give a shout out to mlbv-grimm for entering my contest on Is This Goodbye? Now I am going to continue Baseball Talents. The first chapter, plot-line and everything is totally Juliette Grimm's! By the way, in this story Sabrina has lived in Ferryport Landing all her life. Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Sisters Grimm, but Michael Buckley does.**

Sabrina's POV

After school I ran outside towards the field where the girls baseball tryouts were being held. I was the fourth one to arrive. There were two other girls who seemed to be all over the other girl.

"You are so going to be the Player of the Year this year for what, the seventh year in a row?" a brunette giggled.

"Actually, tenth, I've been playing since I was five" the girl in the middle said. She had blonde hair and green eyes and I instantly knew who it was. Claire.

Claire is the most popular girl at school and is determined to make my life miserable. With her little possy, Brianna and Erin following her around everwhere in their super short skirts, every girl and boy at school admired her. Except Sabrina.

It had started in first grade.

"I'm Sabrina" 6 year old Sabrina had told Claire.

Back then Claire had had a cute blonde bob and couldn't be caught dead in anything but pink and purple.

She had crinkled her nose in disgust at Sabrins's boys sweatshirt and jeans with converses. And Sabrina had crinkled her nose in disgust at Claire's mini skirt and designer shirt with her pink flats.

At lunch Sabrina had been talking to her best friend Bella, and had accidentally ran into Claire, spilling her meatball sub all over the girl...

"Oh, if it isn't none other than Sabrina Grimm, " Claire said nastily "come to get second place in Player of the Year?"

Every year on the girls baseball team at the end of the year the coaches eached picked a first, second and third place for Player of the Year.

"Actually, no I've come to tryout. Why don't you go get a dictionary and look it up" I shot back.

It went on and on until the coach and all the girls were finally here. The coach came over and patted me on the back, ending the fight.

"I'm glad you decided to tryout, maybe I'll have a new Player of the Year this year" the coach said, glancing at Claire who was twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes at the Coach.

"I'm glad to, Coach... Connor" I said, looking at the name on his girls baseball sweatshirt.

The coach turned away from me with a smile and shouted "I want twenty-five laps straight away, on the double!"

I instantly took off and by the seventh lap everyone had fallen behind and begun to slow down except for Claire and me. I was way ahead of Claire though, so I didn't really care.

By the fifteenth lap everyone was out except for me. I was still running at full speed and I could hear shouts of encouragement from the team members that had dropped out.

On my twenty-fifth lap I noticed Puck standing on the bleachers, scowling at me.

Jealous much? I thought.

The coach congratulated me and continued on to the next section of tryouts. Batting. My favorite part.

Claire and I were unfortunately partnered up for the batting cages.

When it was mine and Claire's turn we both entered seperate batting cages and began hitting. Claire missed five balls out of fifteen and I missed none out of fifteen.

Coach, yet again congratulated me, making Puck's scowl even deeper etched in his face.

Finally, the last part of tryouts came around. Catching and throwing.

This was where I have my difficulties.

I caught every ball that was thrown to me except one and Coach said I might have a better arm than Babe Ruth himself which earned me a horrible glare from Claire.

After tryouts were finished Coach told us that the girls who made the team would be posted in the office the next day and Sabrina went home with very high spirits...

**So what did you think? I know, it's a little on the short side, but tell me if you want the chapters to be longer and I can do that! Please review! This is the first chapter I'VE written for this story!**


End file.
